Waiting For You
by AbracaForte
Summary: "Dasar bodoh,"/"Aku mengerti sekarang, Shinjiro-senpai. Aku akan memberikanmu 'segalanya' hingga kau berkata kalau kau mencintaiku."/"Aku kecewa padamu, Minako!"/AbracaForte is back, everyone!


**Disclaimer**: Persona 3 Portable © ATLUS

**Genre**: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, drabble

**Rated**: T

**Pairing**: Shinjiro-Minako

**A/N**: Inspired by Yesung's "Waiting For You". Fic untuk memeriahkan liburan yeeeey~

**Warning**: Possibly typo(s)

* * *

—_**Waiting For You—**_

_by AbracaForte_

© 2013

* * *

**「**_**Words I couldn't tell you,  
When I close my eyes, they will emerge again  
Stop reminiscing my memories  
My love, I think of you  
I regret the days when I wandered with you staying by my side  
Can't you listen to my sincere heart?**_**」**

.

Shinjiro sangat mencintai gadis itu. Ya, ia tahu pasti akan perasaannya. Bahkan sebelum Minako Arisato—gadis yang dicintainya—menyatakan perasaan padanya. Tapi, entah mengapa Shinjiro tak bisa mengatakan perasaannya pada Minako. Entah, pemuda itu juga tidak mengerti mengapa kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan tersangkut di bibirnya begitu saja—terkunci rapat, tak bisa dikeluarkan. Dan ketika gadis itu mengatakan perasaannya untuk yang kedua kali untuk meyakinkan sang _senpai_, Shinjiro malah pergi meninggalkan gadis beriris _ruby_ itu.

Kaki-kaki panjang Shinjiro melangkah begitu saja menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua asrama. Ia menutup pintu kamar lalu menjatuhkan tubuh tegap itu di atas ranjang yang tak lagi empuk. Pemuda bermarga Aragaki itu menutup mata dengan sebelah lengannya. Memori-memori indah dan buruk yang selama ini ia lewati bersama Minako mulai bermunculan di benaknya. "Dasar bodoh," geram Shinjiro pada dirinya sendiri.

.

**「**_**I wait for you until the end of the world  
I wait for you until the moment fate forbids  
Now I can give you my everything  
Can't you come to me?  
My dear love.**_**」**

.

"Yo, Mina-_tan_! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana?"

Gadis berambut _brunette_ itu tak merespon sapaan dari sobat karibnya yang kerap mengenakan topi _baseball_ itu. Ia bahkan tak peduli pada tetesan bening yang kini jatuh melewati pipi putihnya. Ia hanya duduk di kursi _pantry_, memikirkan apa yang salah dari perasaannya pada Shinjiro. Padahal selama ini ia sangat mencintai pemuda itu—dan ia juga tahu kalau selama ini Shinjiro juga menyimpan perasaan padanya. Minako selalu menunggu Shinjiro menyatakan perasaan padanya, tapi momen itu selalu saja tak terwujud hingga Minako angkat tangan dan nekad menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu.

Junpei yang sedari tadi jengah mendengar isakan Minako kini duduk tepat di sebelah gadis jelita itu. "Mina-_tan_, kenapa kau menangis seperti itu? Apa kau baru saja patah hati?" tanyanya sok tahu.

Gadis itu tak menjawab. Junpei menghembuskan napasnya berat. "Hei, kau tahu? Kita tak bisa menyerah begitu saja. Terkadang kita harus mengerahkan kemampuan kita semaksimal mungkin untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Bahkan, kita harus mengorbankan segalanya terlebih dahulu."

Itu dia! Perkataan Junpei memberikan sebuah pencerahan pada akalnya. Minako berdiri dari kursinya lalu menoleh pada Junpei dan tersenyum lebar. "_Thanks_, perkataanmu membuatku mendapat ide yang sangat bagus."

Ia pun berlari ke lantai dua, tempat di mana kamar Shinjiro berada. Dibukanya pintu kamar Shinjiro hingga sang empunya bangun dan terbelalak kaget menyadari kehadiran gadis itu di kamarnya. Minako menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya lalu berjalan mendekati Shinjiro. Ia menaiki ranjang Shinjiro, menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua lutut, lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher pemuda berambut kecoklatan tersebut. "Aku mengerti sekarang, Shinjiro-_senpai_. Aku akan memberikanmu 'segalanya' hingga kau berkata kalau kau mencintaiku."

Sebuah ciuman panas ini mendarat di bibir Shinjiro.

.

**「**_**Erasing memories we had together  
As if nothing happened  
I say I do not know you  
But my heart recognizes you at first  
All the time spent with you is waiting for you  
My last love, it is only you.**_**」**

.

"Aku sudah tak mengenalnya lagi."

Pernyataan sinis yang keluar dari bibir tipis Minako itu membuat Yukari terkejut setengah mati. Bukankah sahabatnya itu selalu bercerita bahwa ia sangat mencintai Shinjiro hingga melakukan apa pun untuk pemuda '_gangster_' itu? Tapi kenapa ketika ia meminta Minako untuk menjaga Shinjiro yang tengah koma, ia malah mendapat jawaban seperti itu? Sudah habiskah rasa cinta Minako pada Shinjiro yang kini tengah terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit?

Kesal, gadis penyuka warna _pink_ itu tanpa sadar menampar dengar keras pipi Minako. "Ada apa denganmu, hah?! Kenapa di saat seperti ini kau malah berkata seakan bahwa kau tak mengenal Shinjiro-_senpai_ lagi?! Jadi, kau membuang _senpai_ begitu saja ketika ia terbaring lemah dan membutuhkanmu?!" seru Yukari yang mengundang perhatian beberapa penjenguk. "Aku kecewa padamu, Minako!" Ia berlari menjauh, sangat cepat seakan ia sudah muak melihat wajah Minako.

Setetes air mata mulai terjatuh dari pipi Minako. Yukari tak mengerti dirinya. Sejujurnya ia tak bermaksud seperti itu. Ia hanya berusaha untuk melupakan rasanya kehilangan. Yukari tak mengerti rasa sakit yang membebani Minako selama ini. Sungguh, Minako masih mencintai Shinjiro, hanya saja ia tak siap untuk menjalani hari-harinya tanpa pemuda itu di sisinya.

.

**「**_**This love that can't be forgotten alone and changed  
The monologue was left by your empty side. As I didn't take your hand when you were by my side,  
I will never let you go again.**_**」**

.

Shinjiro bisa melihat sosok cantik itu dalam balutan gaun putih. Rambut _brunette_ yang selama ini dikuncir kuda kini tergerai dengan indah. Sosok itu mendekat padanya lalu tersenyum. "Bangunlah, _senpai_..."

Pemuda bermarga Aragaki itu membuka kedua matanya perlahan. "Oh, hanya mimpi..." gumamnya. Kepalanya terasa sedikit sakit ketika ia mulai terbangun dari koma. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya hanya kejadian penembakkan Takaya pada dirinya bulan Oktober lalu.

Salah seorang suster—yang sejak tadi berada di sana segera memanggil dokter dengan heboh. Tapi, Shinjiro tak memedulikan hal itu sama sekali. "Sekarang... tanggal berapa?" tanya Shinjiro lirih pada sang suster.

"Ta—Tanggal lima Maret," jawab suster itu.

Shinjiro terkejut. Astaga! Sudah berapa lama ia terbaring di rumah sakit? Dengan segenap tenaga ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Mengabaikan panggilan sang suster juga dokter yang menahannya untuk pergi dari sana. Gekkoukan High School—ya, entah kenapa hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus pergi ke sana secepatnya.

.

**「**_**I missed you  
I missed you, my heart grows burdened too much  
Steps to you are becoming slow  
But I will love you like how I met you first time  
I will give love to my stopped heart.**_**」**

.

Ia tak peduli seberapa berat penyangga infus yang ia bawa. Ia hanya ingin secepat mungkin bertemu dengan gadis itu: Minako Arisato. Dan di sinilah ia—_rooftop_ Gekkoukan High School. Sebuah senyuman hangat menghiasi wajah tampannya begitu iris kelabu itu mendapatkan sosok yang selama ini dicarinya, sosok yang selama ini dirindukannya, sosok yang selama ini ia cintai. Perlahan, Shinjiro melangkah mendekati Minako dan memeluk gadis itu dari belakang ketika jaraknya telah menipis.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik Shinjiro tepat di telinga Minako.

Tak lama, terdengar sebuah isakan dari bibir tipis gadis itu. "_Senpai_ bodoh," katanya diselingi isakan. "Aku jauh lebih merindukanmu, tahu?"

Shinjiro tertawa. "Maaf." Pelukannya pada gadis yang dicintainya itu semakin erat. "Aku mencintaimu, Minako... Kau tahu itu 'kan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan sangat yakin. "Ya, aku tahu. Karena kini kau ada di sini untukku..." Ia tersenyum. "Uhm... _senpai_?"

"Ya?"

"Janji ya, kalau kau akan selalu bersamaku?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya—pasti."

.

.

—**fin—**

* * *

Hai hai minnasan~! Pasti pada kangen ya sama Fo? Uhuuuuu~ XD #sotoy

Maaf ya selama ini saya hiatus, maklumlah lagi sibuk sama sekolah. Kan Fo anaknya rajin belajar, sayang mama-papa, rajin menabung, dan istri yang baik buat Kyuhyun dan Yesung(?) #loh

Wah, gak kerasa Fo udah berbulan-bulan nggak ngeupdate atau pun bikin fic baru. Sekali lagi maaaaaaf :'( *nangis kejer*

Hm... tapi udah lama juga ya Fo nggak bikin fic yang straight (sekalinya bikin langsung aneh hasilnya #hufethufethufet), soalnya akhir-akhir ini Fo bikin fic shounen-ai mulu di akun yang baru huahahahaha~ /plak

Review ne? Ohohohohoho~ Arigatou gozaimasuta~ :D


End file.
